


White Mask

by darkoraclegirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkoraclegirl/pseuds/darkoraclegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Police turn over a case to the Avengers when a man is found in a night club naked and chained to the ceiling with a white mask over his face. Why give the case to the Avengers? Because the man's mouth and eyes are gone, it's as if the skin has grown over them and everyone that could've seen what happened remembers nothing. All recordings that could have caught what happened are corrupted. The Avengers are assigned a Shield agent to help them with the case and seems to know about a possible connection between what happened to the man and a story of a possible crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Mask

The air was stale and stank like an unclean, clogged toilet and rotting flesh. Faint cries and whimpers from numerous teenage males and females in blank white masks. They were naked and their wrists were chained above their heads. All of them were horribly thin and their bodies covered in old and new bruises. Many of them appeared on the verge of dying. Underneath the white masks their mouths have been stitched shut in such a way none of them could even attempt to get their mouths open a sliver.

The sound of a heavy metal door opening had the teens cries and whimpering louder as one thought echoed in all their minds. "Please not me."

 

 

A white masked figured jerked back away from the edge of the roof top before giving their head a shake to clear it. They drew their long black coat closer to their body as the wind picked up.

' _They will pay for what they did._ ' A black gloved hand touched the mask on the person's face. ' _Each one will pay for each mask they stained._ '

The person then jumped from the roof top into the alley far below before walking out onto the street. Had it been any other time but Halloween people might've stared at them. But as it was Halloween everyone who saw them thought it just a costume.

The person walked into a club and headed for the VIP section. The guard at the bottom of the stairs moved to stop them but a wave of the person's hand had the guard moving back to where he stood with a dazed look on his face while the person walked up the steps. Anyone who tried to stop the person found themselves going back to what they were doing with dazed looks.

The person entered the last VIP suite and found an 47 year old man with several teenage girls around him. The girls clearly weren't comfortable being around the man and even less so when the person entered the room.

The man started at the person in shock before becoming angry. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The person ignored him and turned to the girls.

"Leave." The voice the person used was made up of male and female voices all speaking as one yet clear enough to understand.

The girls bolted out of room, not caring for the angry yells of the man to return.

"How dare you?!" He snapped at the person.

The person tilted their head. "Do you remember? Their sounds, their smells, their cold flesh as they hung dying for the pleasure of those like you."

The man paled slightly. "You can't be. They're all gone. Wiped clean."

"Yes. You and the others got rid of them all. Destroyed the building. Paid off those who were involved but did not partake. Worked hard to make it all go away." That was when the person seemed to teleport in front of the man. "But we can not be silenced so easily. And we will make all pay." The lights then went out.

 

 

Steve and Tony entered the VIP suite after the Avengers were called in for a very strange case.

"What the?" Tony asked.

Before them, in the middle of a group of Shield agents was an old man chained to the ceiling by his wrists. He was naked except for a blank white mask covering his face. There were bruises along his body.

"What happened here?" Steve asked. He couldn't believe someone could do this to someone.

"No one has been able to tell us anything. Everyone that could've seen what happened can't remember anything from the last four hours and all of them seem to be in a daze." An agent answered.

"What about video?" Tony asked.

"Corrupted. We're taking the hard drive to see if it can be recovered." The agent sighed.

Tony walked over and lifted the mask off the man. "Holy fuck!"

The man's eyes and mouth where sealed over with flesh. There was no sign that they had even been there.

"What could do that to a person?" Steve asked in horror.

"I wonder." A young female agent said to herself as she entered. She hand shoulder length dark brown hair and lime green eyes.

"Do you have something?" Steve asked.

The woman nodded. "There was a story 5 years back of a building in which countless teenagers were kidnapped. They were locked in a room with no clothes, white masks, and their mouths stitched shut. They were said to be chained up like he is."

"Why? What happened to them?" Steve asked.

"No one knows. Its a story since there is no proof of what happened. But they were said to have been beaten much the same way he has been."

Tony raised a brow before putting the mask back in place and walking over to her. "So, who are you and how do you know this story?"

"Libena McKnight. And I know this story because people talk." She answered.

"So what? Is this a case of revenge?" Tony asked.

Libena shrugged. "Maybe. Damned if I know." She sighed. "Anyway I am the agent assigned to work with you on this case."

Tony raised a brow at her. She basicly looked no older then 20 and yet she was assigned to the case? He just couldn't understand what was going on in Fury's head. "Why you?"

"Because unlike most agents I have experience in things like this. Right now I can tell you that this person isn't don't yet. They are only beginning. It is possible this is revenge but whether it is for the person or for someone else is not clear. There is no sign of a sexual element to this crime, regardless of the victim being stripped naked. This could be to humiliate him or repeating to him what was done to others or even to the attacker."

"So what are we looking for?" Steve asked.

"It's hard to say for sure. This crime could've been committed by a male or female attacker. They clearly have some form of power, given the state of all who could've seen them and the corruption of the video recordings. The dazed states and the forgetfulness of what happened here suggest some form of mind manipulation, while the corruption of the recordings suggest possible technopathic abilities." Libena answered.

"Really? That's all you've got?" Tony asked.

Libena fixed him with a flat look. "Tell us what you think then."

Tony was silent for a while before shrugging. "This is fucked up."

Libena turned to Steve.  "I've got agents look for hidden connections between the victim and any people he has gone out of his way to hidden from the world.  It could tell us who is next."

"Everyone has people they don't want to have found." Tony shrugged.

 

 

 

The White Masked person stood on a roof top over looking a pool party. At the centre of the party was a woman in her late 40s flirting with a young man of 27.  The person jumped off the roof and landed at the edge of the party before walking towards the woman. Everyone who turned to check out the White Mask ended up turning back around in a daze.

The woman turned to look at the party and her eyes widen in horror at the site of the mask before she got to her feet and started backing away, the young man next to her stayed where he was looking dazed.

"No. No. You can't be real!" She cried.

"You have enjoyed a life that we should've had. You enjoyed our flesh and then tried to hide you past away."

"I'll give you whatever you want if you leave me alone." She promised.

"All your wealth, all your possessions, everything you have and everything you have was gained by our suffering and deaths."

"What do you want?!" She demanded.

The white mask appeared in her face. "For you to suffer as we have."

 

 

Libena rushed into the main room of the Avengers' HQ.

"There's been another white mask attack." She announced.

Tony and Steve jumped up and followed her to the jet.

 

 

"This victim is a know party girl, age 48." Libena said as she walked towards said victim with Tony and Steve.

"Yeah I don't need to see that." Tony said as he looked anywhere but at the naked woman.

"Her name is Mara Davenet. She was in politics until she turned 30, which is when she started partying." Libena continued.

"Is there a connections to the last victim?" Steve asked.

Libena checked the file she had open on her tablet. "The last one was David Jackson and he was a self made millionaire in cars. There is no connections that we've found yet but we are still searching through his background. Now that we have her we might find something."

"I take it that everyone around us was dazed and made to forget?" Steve asked.

"Yes. And all recordings are corrupted." Libena answered.

Steve sighed. "Great."

"But there was something different." Libena announced. "There was a message left this time in her bedroom." Libena then lead them to the bedroom.

" **Let all who touched us within the masks suffer for what they did.** "

On the bed was a black white mask like the ones found on the victims.

"So it is a revenge kick." Tony mused.

"Let all who touched us within the masks suffer for what they did? What does that mean?" Steve asked.

"It is possible this is a molestation revenge. And not just revenges for one person." Libena answered.

"Why the mask though?" Tony asked.

"It would seem that the masks might've been worn by the victims who this person is getting revenges for. Thus this person is using the masks to help them hurt those that hurt everyone." Libena suggested. 

"And the sealing of the eyes and mouth?" Steve asked.

"It's hard to tell. After all unless we find one of the people who was a victim of this woman and mr. Jackson we can not say if something was done to the eyes and mouths of the victims or not." Libena answered.

"The victims of the white masks are beaten, left alive, mouths and eyes sealed, naked and chained wearing a mask. Is it a message to the other people involved or maybe to make those involved suffer?" Steve asked.

"Let's catch this freak and find out." Tony suggested.

Libena frowned. "I don't like the word freak. Please don't use it." She then turned to speak to the agents close by who had finished interviewing some of the guests.

Tony raised a brow. "Well, she's interesting."

Steve shook his head. "Agent McKnight is odd but there's no denying she's very knowledgeable on the case."

"Yeah oddly knowledgeable. She has an ideas about this case that don't seem to fit with what is being found at the crime scenes." Tony nodded to himself.

"You think she knows more then she's letting on?" Steve asked.

Tony shrugged. "Don't know. But something is up with that agent. And I'm going to find out." Tony then smiled to Steve. "Now then. Let's see about meeting this White Mask."

 

 

Three days it took for Steve and Tony to find the "White Mask" as they took to called them. And oddly enough they were just standing on a rooftop as if waiting for the two Avengers.

"Ironman. Captain America." The person greeted.

Both Tony and Steve were creeped out by the multiple male and female voices mixed into one. The way the voices spoke as one and yet was easily understandable. The outfit worn by the person made it impossible for them to tell what gender they were.

"Ok that's really creepy." Tony commented.

"Who are you?" Steve asked.

"We have no name. No one voice. We just are." Was the answer they got.

"Why are you attacking people?" Steve asked.

"They took many. Hurt many. Killed and violated many. They, and all others like them will pay." The White Mask answered.

"Tell us what they did and who they are. We will make sure they pay." Steve offered.

White Mask shook their head. "No. We do not want to see the punishment that you offer them. We want them to know our pain. They will know our fear and pain. The horror of not knowing what is happening around you as another beats your body. Knowing there are others around you but that they can not help you. That is what we want them to feel."

"What you are doing is wrong. Tell us what you know and we will take it from there." Steve ordered.

"That is not why we came here." White Mask snapped.

Tony lunged forward and grabbed the mask off White Mask's face. Or what should've been a face as there was nothing but darkness. "Holy fuck!" Tony shouted as the mask fell from his hand.

White Mask snatched the mask up and had it back in place before either could blink.

"Where's your face?" Steve asked.

"We have no face for we have no one form." White Mask answered.

"Stop this!" Steve ordered.

"This will only end when all involved will be punished." White Mask then left, disappearing into an alley and out of site.

Tony called Libena.

"What?" Libena sounded exhausted.

Tony nodded to Steve to tell him he did make contact with her. "Just met the White Mask Attacker. Seems they don't have a name and seems to be nothing in side a white mask and jacket with some kind of multiple personality disorder."

Libena sighed. "Get back here with the footage you recorded and let's go over it."

"What makes you think I recorded anything?" Tony asked.

"Because your helmet always records." She answered. "Now get back here already."

Tony frowned as Libena hung up. "Ok. She's either annoyed or she's busy."

"Everyone gets annoyed with you." Steve joked.


End file.
